


Venus in Converse

by harrystanslouis, larryandgaystuff (cnd8544)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Girl Direction, Pining, gender swap, mention of alcohol at parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystanslouis/pseuds/harrystanslouis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnd8544/pseuds/larryandgaystuff
Summary: Louis is looking for magic. Everyone, even her best friend, has tried to convince her she's chasing a fairy tale. Then one night, she finds her. The girl who sets her heart afire. But she's like a dream, always disappearing before Louis can ever reach her.





	Venus in Converse

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lovely "Cruel" by Snakehips featuring our Zaynie <3  
> Thanks for reading! We hope you love this short, sweet little story.

Louis rolled her eyes. Zayn was still talking, had been for what felt like hours, the last thing out of her cynical best friend’s mouth another reminder that true love doesn’t exist and any belief in love at first sight is naivety.

“Why do you give up with anyone new five minutes after meeting them?” Zayn asked.

Oh. An actual question. Louis ran her fingers through her hair, wincing when a few long strands caught and pulled under her ring. “I…” she paused. She didn’t really have an answer, at least not one Zayn would understand. It was cliché, she knew it was, and Zayn didn’t  _ do _ cliché. “I just know that I haven’t found it. I haven’t found her.”

Zayn looked tired. “What do you mean?”

“I know I’ll feel something!” Louis exclaimed, her voice rising in pitch, louder from exasperation. “I don’t know. Some kind of…magic.”

Zayn’s smiled that small, tender smile reserved only for her. Louis knew he wasn’t trying to be cruel. He didn’t  _ want _ to crush his best friend’s dreams. It was just the way he was. It was what he believed, and he was nothing if not honest.

Zayn shook his head, frustrated but always endeared. “I just wish you’d stop chasing after this ridiculous fairytale.”

Louis smirked and resisted the temptation to wink just for the drama of it all. “Where’s the fun in that?”

```

Louis was at a party. A very loud, very crowded party in  _ her _ apartment. A party she did not plan or agree to or even know about until inexplicable noise forced her out of her bedroom and down the stairs to find a full-on rager happening in her living room.  _ Annoyance _ was the word that came to mind.  _ Murder _ perhaps.

“Zayn, what the hell?!” she screamed, her voice barely carrying over the shitty music blaring through their apartment. Zayn always put on the worst, most brainless crap for people to get drunk to.

“Lou baby! Hi!’ cheered a seemingly already plastered Zayn.

“You didn’t think you needed to ask me or even tell me about a party happening here?” She stood her ground.

“We  _ did  _ talk about it, Louis,” Zayn said, a salty sweetness in his voice. “We discussed the fact that you need to get out and meet new people, right? To find someone who can do magic?”

Louis almost punched him square in the jaw. She took a breath instead. “Someone who  _ is _ magic,” she corrected. “And I’m pretty sure I won’t find her here. Not if you invited her.”

“That’s cold, Lou.”

Louis rolled her eyes and pulled the sleeves of her sweatshirt over her hands, feeling so exposed in this heated atmosphere. “I love you, but I don’t like you right now.”

Zayn had the nerve to laugh. “I can live with that.”

An hour or more later, she found herself, begrudgingly, chatting with a few people she knew from this class or that team, not altogether having the  _ worst _ time since she exchanged her ratty boxers for a pair of dark skinnies and covered her tangled hair with her favorite snapback and her smudged day-old makeup with new eyeliner. Also, alcohol. That helped, too.

That’s when it happened, when she felt it. That’s when she saw her. She was all long, brown curls trailing down her back and pale, smooth skin peeking out from underneath a dress dotted with rosebuds and a comfy cardigan Louis would like to have thought she could get lost in. She wore Converse, classic Chucks ratty and worn down with the signs Louis knew too well of a recent haphazard cleaning to disguise their constant use.

But she was more than a perfect picture. She glowed. She was so beautiful and bright and  _ alive. _

Louis had always wholeheartedly believed she’d know exactly what to do when she finally felt this feeling, this magic she’d always hoped for, dreamed of. But she was frozen, space thick and time struck still.

Her mystery girl twirled around her kitchen, her dress picking up like a flower blown by a gentle breeze, her loosely tied shoes squeaking against the linoleum. The overhead lights Louis always thought were too harsh illuminated her face, her eyes sparkling, plush, cherry red lips pursed together as she playfully stifled a laugh. Her eyes were like new leaves in spring, and Louis knew she was staring, but she was helpless, utterly enraptured if not already in love. She was breathtaking.

Louis couldn’t explain it. It was just a feeling. A feeling she’d longed and wished for as long as she could remember. A feeling everyone told her wasn’t practical, wasn’t possible, wasn’t real. All she wanted in that moment, all she needed, was to know the girl who shined like the sun.

The disbelief of the moment, the power of what was happening was just beginning to fade into something manageable, her limbs moveable again, the idea of walking over to her not too far off, when she was nearly knocked to the ground. She stumbled forward, arms out to break a possible fall, and a blonde mess of hair greeted her when she caught her balance and turned around to find whomever had just crashed into her, whomever had torn her attention away from the angel resting her hip on her breakfast counter.

“Sorry!” the blond chirped, obviously too many drinks into the night. “Sorry ‘bout ya!” she repeated, nonsensically.

Louis couldn’t tell if the poor thing was really just  _ that  _ hammered or if she just always talked like a fae, her Irish accent lilting and teasing.  _ Where did this girl even come from? _

“No worries,” Louis assured her, only genuinely concerned enough to make sure she stumbled back to a clique in the corner of the living room. She was distracted by her own desperation to get back to her mystery girl if not also by the beer soaking into her Vans, her toes growing colder by the second.  _ Of course. _

One catastrophe averted, Louis turned back to find the girl she never should have taken her eyes off of. But she was gone. For a moment, she was almost convinced she’d imagined her, that a ray of sunshine took the appearance of a perfect girl to play a cruel trick on her for ever believing in fairytales, in love at first sight, in magic. But she knew it was all true when she caught another glimpse of autumn auburn curls hiding behind a throng of drunk college students.

In the far too many minutes Louis had wasted staring at her, she’d memorized the pattern of the braid holding her hair back from her face. There was no question that it was her. And Louis made her way past the couple making out on the floor of all places, past the drunk freshmen tagalongs, past a table Louis had never seen before, all set up for a drinking game in which she had absolutely zero interest.

When Louis finally reached the place where she had stood, she had again disappeared during Louis’ struggle to find her, to stretch to her, to offer some desperate plea, a world-altering _ hello. _

Her heart pounded in her chest, faster than the beat of the terrible music, faster than was probably healthy. She could feel the moment slipping through her fingers as she searched over frizzy heads and raised beer cans for the one person who’d ever made her feel something without a single word.

She’d not even glanced at Louis. They didn’t know each other’s names. Louis had no idea who she was. She only knew she wanted her. She knew that she’d be important. She knew this mattered. It meant something. It had to mean  _ something. _

Adrenaline spiked, a heady mixture of fear and excitement, and she raced through the maze in her living room once again. She didn’t even know which way she’d gone this time, and she was just beginning to feel hopeless when Zayn suddenly appeared, a bit drunk, kissed a little stupid, but still a welcome sight.

“Z!” Louis shrieked, surprising even herself with the panicked edge to her voice. Zayn stumbled over to her, only half-concerned thanks to the alcohol swimming through his veins. She didn’t wait for him to respond. “There’s a girl,” she started to explain, “with long, brown, curly hair. She’s wearing a white dress with roses on it and Converse. Do you know her? Have you seen her?”

Zayn’s lips turned up in a slow, lazy grin. “Did Louis finally find her Cinderella?” he slurred, hiccuping through the last word.

“Do you know her?” Louis asked again, not wasting any time dealing with Zayn’s unhelpful drunken games.

Zayn shook his head, “Maybe, I don’t know. Haven’t seen anyone in a dress like that. Can’t remember. Sorry, Lou.”

Then something caught Louis’ eye, a quickly moving particle of space dust just beyond Zayn’s suddenly hazy silhouette. She brushed past him and walked straight through a game of spin-the-bottle as her hide-and-seek girl opened the front door. Louis really believed, stupidly thought, that she would reach her in time. But her hand touched the solid wood of the door, and when she fumbled for the doorknob and flung the barrier open, she was gone. Again.

She didn’t even try to run after her. She knew she must have been swept up by the night by now. Perhaps this wasn’t the magic Louis had always dreamed of. Perhaps it was more sinister, her mystery girl a siren of sorts, always aware, always teasing, giving people just a glimpse of everything they ever wished for and never allowing the fantasy to grow into something real.

Louis knew she was being ridiculous, but the weight of it sat on her chest, an aching, desperate thing. So she let herself believe an absurd story, tried to convince herself this was all a dream, that she didn’t really want this strange magic she craved, that she didn’t need it.

She went back inside and instructed Zayn, in a clear, firm voice, to shut it down. She couldn’t handle any more. Zayn was, often enough, a benevolent spirit, and he proved it by escorting all of his guests and their guests and theirs through the lanes of empty bottles and crushed cans and out the door.

Their apartment was an absolute disaster. Zayn pretended to listen to Louis’ pining as they moved around one another picking up forgotten drinks. It didn’t take long for Louis’ frustration to boil over.

“Zayn!” she cried. “Would you listen to me?!” She nearly slammed her head against the table top, realizing too late that this was  _ definitely  _ used as the beer pong table. She stuck to the surface and gave up. “Can we clean up tomorrow? I’m tired and sad, and I need you to play with my hair.” She would’ve pouted if she had the energy to pick herself up from the mess of sticky beer and tangled emotion.

A warm, familiar hand settled between her shoulder blades. “Want a braid?”

Louis nodded, forehead skidding against the disgusting table. “Wanna talk about her. Are you gonna be a dick about it?”

Zayn chuckled, “You’ve got my undivided attention.” He helped her up from her slumped over position and walked her over to the couch. It definitely needed a good vacuuming now. “Now,” he said, sectioning out her hair with steady hands, “tell me all about your mystery girl.”

So Louis talked. And Zayn listened, to each s _ he was so beautiful _ and every  _ my heart stopped when she smiled.  _ And the pain and the worry faded with time, with each prayer falling from her lips, even as Zayn slipped out from behind her and she heard his voice encouraging sweet dreams.

She felt the warmth and the weight of her favorite quilt before sleep took her, every dream tinted in spring green, rosebuds blooming in sunlit meadows.

```

Days passed and turned into weeks without any sighting of her dream girl, and Louis wasn’t exactly handling it well. Zayn was long past the point of putting up with her sulking, but Louis hadn’t even a hope of getting her out of her mind yet. She was miserable.

“Seriously?” Zayn growled one morning, walking into their living room to find Louis drowning in a sea of self-pity on the couch. “Lou, get a grip. She’s just a girl. You’ll find someone else.”

“I don’t want anyone else,” Louis mumbled into the uncomfortable pillow she’d fallen asleep on the night before. “I want her.”

“You don’t even know who she is,” Zayn sighed. He was out the door before Louis could argue.

The pathetic truth was that food had no taste and sleep came, but only after a hard won battle each night. Her grades were holding steady, but only because she was a good test-taker naturally and summer classes were always easier anyway. Her attention never stayed on whatever lecture she’d saunter into, distracted by every head of dark, curly hair, every pretty girl in a sundress. Once a girl sat beside her in her communications class, pink Converse squeaking against the grimy floor. But it wasn’t her. It was never her. Louis was in Hell.

After one particularly awful day of imagining the girl without a name everywhere she went, Zayn curbed her suffering briefly with a greasy burger at an outdated diner across from campus. Louis was going to order a milkshake on his dime. She deserved it.

Zayn’s intentions for this friendly lunch invitation became pretty clear by the time Louis had chomped through the first half of her cheeseburger. She’d been naive to accept a free meal without expecting some kind of setup.

She sighed, “I don’t  _ want _ to go to a pool party. I don’t  _ want _ to go to a barbeque. It’s the end of summer, go have fun. I mean it, go! Just stop dragging me to every party you can possibly find this summer in the hopes that I’ll forget about her. Because I won’t.”

Zayn rolled his eyes as Louis shoved a handful of fries into her mouth, punctuating the end of her argument. “Is there any point in begging?” he asked. “Come on, Lou. I know you don’t have any other plans tonight.”

Louis couldn’t help but laugh, her sour mood lifting just for a moment, as it always did when Zayn gave her that look of exhausted frustration. She did love him. “I guess you could give it your best shot,” she teased, arching an eyebrow, pursing her lips, and waiting for the show. “I was planning a pretty rad Marvel marathon.”

Zayn cracked his knuckles dramatically, mentally preparing his argument. “A huge pool with a diving board and a  _ real  _ deep end.  _ And _ a hot tub.”

Louis tapped her fingers against the table, signaling that he’d not yet won her over.

“I’ll even buy you one of those inane unicorn floaties. I’ll take all the pictures you want. You can be an Instagram model.”

“You’re gonna have to do better than that,” Louis argued, trying to hide her amusement. “Do you even know me at all?”

Zayn’s eyes widened and he huffed out an exasperated sigh. “Okay, fine. Burgers! Hot dogs! Pasta salad! Chips and dip! All the snacks! All the foods!”

His arms were flailing about, making him look ready to fly off into space. Louis wanted to laugh, had to commend his effort. “What else?” she asked through gritted teeth.

“Louis,” Zayn stopped, serious. “ _ All. The foods. _ It’ll be an...I don’t know. An extravaganza!”

The held-back giggles escaped her lips then. She couldn’t help it. Zayn was shouting like a damn carnival barker in this quiet diner, absolutely shameless. All to get her to go to a stupid pool party. “You’re an idiot,” she laughed.

“You’re a stubborn brat,” Zayn teased back. “But even stubborn brats have to eat.”

Louis snorted at the bad attitude coming at her from across the table and tossed the rest of her burger in her mouth.

“Seriously, though,” Zayn insisted, “You’ll come?”

Louis finally ceded. “I suppose I could manage one last summer blowout.”

Zayn grinned a victorious smile and threw the burnt fry he’d been pushing around his plate for half an hour right at her head. “Food, swimming, friends, alcohol a plenty. What more could you want?”

Louis’ tongue burned with the words she knew she wouldn’t say. There  _ was _ more. There was always something more. Someone more.

But then Zayn sent her a poor excuse for a wink, the poor bastard never had mastered the simple art of winking, and the milkshake she hustled out of him and of which she had just taken a sip came out instead.

A few hours later, she was starting to regret giving in to her best friend’s wishes. She couldn’t lie, she did enjoy parties, especially ones with a pool and an abundance of greasy food. She just didn’t have the energy tonight to put on a happy face and chat with people who couldn’t possibly understand where her mind really was.

Zayn broke off as soon as they were through the front door, no doubt to find Liam. Liam had invited them, was their in as he was apparently friends with the host, whoever lived here. But that’s not why Zayn raced to find him. Louis rolled her eyes and sent up a prayer to whomever could be listening that the two of them would finally get their heads out of their asses and do something about the embarrassing crushes they’d had on each other for years. The idea of male superiority was laughable.

She made herself a drink, a strong one, and wandered outside, exchanging pleasantries when people called out her name. Not quite hungry yet, she was content to just observe. She watched as strangers and acquaintances and even a few friends laughed and drank and ended every conversation with a jump into the pool.

It was a nice pool, and Louis was itching to strip down to the swimsuit she wore beneath her frayed shorts and favorite tank, but she didn’t want to go in alone. It wasn’t as if she was surrounded by strangers, but she couldn’t be anything but her genuine self tonight. She didn’t want to socialize. She just wanted to  _ be. _

She waited for Zayn, and he eventually came, Liam practically glued to his hip. They were gross.

“You promised me food,” Louis said, annoyed his attention wasn’t on her when he was the one who evidently  _ needed _ her to come here.

Zayn sighed, always so melodramatic, and Liam burst into action. “Hey Lou!” he exclaimed. “I’m starving. I’ll get some grub with you.”

Their plates were empty astonishingly quickly, and the only thing keeping Louis from cannonballing into the pool was Liam’s stern, “Thirty minutes after food, Louis. You know the rule.”

Louis rolled her eyes, not in the mood for being told no. “Am I allowed to go get a beer?” she asked, sarcasm dripping.

She hadn’t expected Liam to look genuinely concerned that she was mad at him. He was like a wounded puppy dog. Zayn cooled the burn. “She’s just pissy because she still hasn’t found mystery girl.”

“Are you just telling everyone, then?” Louis snarked. She pushed herself out of her folding chair and tried to walk away before he could defend himself. She only took a step before her attention was suddenly torn in two directions. Zayn was yelling at her to wait, to sit back down, to talk to him, but louder, there was a commotion over by the pool.

Louis watched, half-horrified, as a familiar blonde head went diving toward the water, her lanky body toppling over the end of the diving board. Some people cheered, others screamed, all-in-all it was total chaos. A violent splash was followed by a shout, “Oh no, Niall!”

She emerged from the water, laughing hysterically, a loud, joyful cackle. “Aye look, saved me Guiness! The poolside erupted in laughter, everyone whooping and hollering for the hot mess Louis suddenly recognized as the lost Irish girl who ruined her favorite pair of Vans.

She couldn’t help but laugh, sort of hoping she knew her. This Niall seemed fun. She watched her climb out of the pool, beer securely in hand, and vaguely heard Zayn calling her name, still trying to get her attention.

“I think she might need to slow down a bit on those weird beers,” she said, still laughing until she noticed the serious look on Zayn’s face. “What?” she asked, stomach knotting uncomfortably.

Zayn elbowed Liam in the arm, and Liam winced, pulling away and rolling his eyes. He focused his attention on Louis, his eyes wide and pleading before he even said anything. This would be good.

“What Liam?” Louis pressed, her arms crossing impatiently.

“Um...I wanted to introduce you to someone.” He paused to scratch at his scruffy beard. “I know you’d hit it off. This is her house actually. Would you let me?”

Louis stopped listening and tried her damned hardest to set Zayn ablaze with her eyes. “Are you fucking kidding me?” she growled. “This is why you begged me to come here, isn’t it?” She was furious, her whole body vibrating. 

Zayn stood up, towering over her now. “Louis, we both know you wouldn’t have come if I would’ve told you.”

“You’re damn right, I wouldn’t have come. I told you I don’t want anyone else!”

“She’s really great,” Liam chimed in, obviously not knowing when to shut up.

“Liam, butt out,” Louis quipped, so annoyed she almost  _ wanted _ to make a scene.

“Louis, for God’s sake, that’s  _ enough!” _ Zayn yelled. It looked like there would be a scene after all.

Louis kept her mouth shut, scared of what might come out if she opened it. She was pissed. They looked at each other for a long moment, and Louis could see Liam squirming uncomfortably in her peripheral vision. She focused on her breathing, and Zayn was smart enough to give her time to calm down.

“Will you please,  _ please _ just meet the girl? Liam was excited to introduce you. He’s already told her about you.”

“Why would you do that?” Louis said, looking at Liam now.

Before he could answer, Zayn stepped in front of him, shielding him from her fury. “Stop being a brat, and just say hello. You might feel something. It could happen again, Lou. I really think you should give it a chance. What if you never find mystery girl again? Are you just going to give up forever?”

Louis rolled her eyes for the hundredth time tonight. “Are you really telling me to stop pining over her when you’ve been giving Liam here the same pathetic goo-goo eyes for _ years?” _

They both turned beet red from head to shoulders. They were both staring at her, and Louis really just wanted them to look at each other, maybe make out, and leave her alone.

Liam coughed into his fist, pretending he didn’t hear her, bringing the focus back to the girl evidently waiting for her. “Will you please just meet her?”

Zayn chimed in again, helpfully. “She’s excited to meet you. Liam’s been chatting you up for weeks.” He put his hands up in surrender. “I know, I’m sorry. I should have told you. I just knew you weren’t ready. But she seems amazing, Lou. I’ve met her, and I think she could be perfect for you.”

Louis took a step back, surprised by his sincerity, beginning to relent even if only not to seem like a total asshole.

Zayn rested his case. “If you want to break her heart, that’s on you.”

After a last swig of her beer and an exasperated sigh, she set her defenses down and followed the idiot lovebirds back into the unfamiliar house. She couldn’t deny it, the dewy-palmed, butterflies and static electricity feeling that followed her as she weaved in and out of the scattered crowds. She’d been stubborn, and she still didn’t have much faith, but the buildup was always a bit intoxicating. Even if it might never again be  _ magic. _

She crossed the threshold into the kitchen, trailing after Zayn and Liam. Her heart was rabbiting in her chest, and she didn’t know why. Until the smoke cleared, and a dark mess of curls were tossed over a broad, pale shoulder, a face full of light and wonder and surprise, eyes locked for the first time.

Louis’ heart stopped altogether. She didn’t even care. She’d found her. She could feel her mouth hanging open in shock, her eyes popping out of her skull. And the girl,  _ her _ girl, gazed at her, looking like some modern Greek goddess in yet another floral sundress, sunshine leaking out of her like it had no hope of being contained.

Zayn stole Louis’ attention when he elbowed her  _ hard, _ her side aching with a future bruise. The world moving in slow motion, she caught his eye. His expression changed slowly, the truth of the moment dawning on him. “Holy shit,” he said quietly, his eyes darting between Louis and the girl she’d been searching for for what felt like a lifetime.

Louis turned toward her again as Zayn pieced it together. She was watching them, a soft smile on her face, like she knew something they didn’t.

“Is that her?” Zayn whispered, a muted scream. “Is that your mystery girl?”

Louis nodded, her own blue stuck on sparkling green across the room. “That’s her,” she murmured. She couldn’t quite believe what was happening. It didn’t seem real. And somehow, it felt like the realest thing she’d ever found.

She realized, with a distracted jolt, that Liam was waving her over. Zayn nudged her from behind, encouraged her to close the distance, and she did. With shaky knees and a wildly beating heart, she took a step, and then another, until she was close enough to count the constellation of freckles on the girl’s nose.

“Louis?” she asked, extending her hand. Louis wanted to kiss her. She took her hand instead, watching her lips move around the sweetest words she’d ever heard. “I’m Harry.”

_ Harry.  _ Harry with the seagreen eyes and the velvet curls. Harry with the pretty dresses and even prettier laugh. Her Venus in Converse. Her  _ Harry. _

“Hi,” she breathed. She felt flowers bloom in her veins, felt the prickle of their petals on her skin. She felt drunk despite the measly one watery beer she’d sipped. She giggled, an uncontrollable, wild thing, her own cheeks heating to match the rosy pink of Harry’s.

Harry laughed, and Louis stopped breathing. That laugh, so bright and beautiful, had stopped her heart before. But this time, it was for her. It was too much. Harry had dimples. Louis hadn’t noticed them before.

“Lou?” Harry said, her voice bringing Louis’ attention back to their conversation, Louis reeling with the sweet surprise of Harry calling her that, so familiar already. It was hard to focus with so much to look at, finally close enough to touch. Louis looked into her eyes. “I asked if you wanted to go swimming with me?” She smiled, so calm and at ease. And Louis understood why. It felt so easy, so right.

Louis nodded and tried not to cry when Harry took her hand and pulled her through the house. Harry stopped abruptly when they reached the pool, prompting Louis to nearly crash into her. She gestured to the pool, laughing loudly, unbridled happiness in her eyes. “Who brought that?” she wheezed, pointing toward the floating unicorn Zayn had tossed into the pool on Louis’ orders.

“Uh...me?” Louis said, a little embarrassed now at the silliness of it.

Harry doubled over with another round of raucous laughter. “That is the gayest thing I’ve ever seen!” Louis had to laugh at that. She was absolutely right. Before she had to worry, though, Harry exclaimed, “I love it!”

It belonged to Harry by the end of the night, and so did Louis. When Louis had seen her from across a crowded room, she hadn’t been able to see the gold dust speckling the green of her eyes or the freckle on her ruby red lip. But she’d seen the way she shined, the warmth of her smile and the light in her eyes. And now she was more. She was real and whole and wonderful. She was smart and funny and genuine and beautiful. She was everything Louis had ever dreamed of.

And maybe someday Harry would be hers, too. Maybe someday Louis would tell her about all those weeks she spent searching for her mystery girl. But for now, just for tonight, this was enough. It was more than enough.

It was all kinds of magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read our special little story! We hope it made you smile!  
> If you enjoyed our short and sweet story, please take a moment to [reblog our Tumblr post](http://larryandgaystuff.tumblr.com/post/178921367109/venus-in-converse-by-harrystanslouis)!
> 
> An extra note from CeCe (larryandgaystuff): I got to write a lovely little story with my best friend in the world, and I couldn't be more grateful for that and everything else she does for me. I love you, my sunshiny Day. Thanks for being my soulmate. <3
> 
> Side note from Destiny (harrystanslouis): My best friend and I wrote this sweet little story for you. Thank you, my sweet Bambi, for putting up with my cranky ass when I don’t know what to write and with everything else. I love you endlessly. <3


End file.
